George, Fred and Frosty
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: George and Fred built a snowman, just like kids everywhere do. But unlike elsewhere, they enchant it, so it dances around and causes trouble/written for The International Wizarding School Championship-practise round


_**A/N: Part of T**_ ** _he International Wizarding School Championship - Practise round!_**

 ** _School:_** _Beauxbatons_

 _ **Prompts:**_ _1). The Burrow (Setting) 2). Fred and George Weasley (Pairing/characters) 3). Frosty the Snowman (Song)_

 _ **Theme**_ _: Christmas/Family_

 _ **Word Count**_ _: 1149_

* * *

'C'mon, George, let's not stay inside on such a great day!' Fred shook his brother's shoulder, who turned around in his bed.

'Let me sleep,' he mumbled, 'it's still early...'

'It's not, mum's already making breakfast.' Fred grabbed his hand. 'C'mon, or do you want to be as boring as Percy? Ever since he has made it into Hogwarts he's lost all his good sense for fun, d'you want to end up like him?'

That made it. George had a lot of things to say against getting up early, but lately, he had even more things to say against their brother, for Fred was right – ever since Percy had joined Charlie and Bill on Hogwarts, he barely played with them any more, he had barely wanted to come home for the holidays! If that's what they made of you at school, George wasn't even sure if he should be happy to be going.

Together, they ran outside and once he felt the cold air on his cheeks, George felt no longer tired nor regret he had gotten out of bed. The snow flakes were filling the air, had already painted their garden white and covered their mother's plants. George lay his head in his neck to look up into the sky, watching the little crystals.

Fred wasn't bothering to stand around doing nothing, he already was running around, starting to roll large balls out of the snow. 'Don't be lazy, brother!,' he called. 'Come and help me!'

George approached him and together, they starting forming huge globes to put together as a snowman. It took them a lot of effort to get the last ball on top of the man, but at once, it seemed to have lost its weight and Fred put it on the middle-ball as if it was nothing. He frowned at George, who grinned. Then, Fred, too started to laugh. 'Well done, Georgie!,' he said.

George giggled. 'I haven't done anything!'

'Yeah, obviously not,' said Fred. 'You know, I can't wait to go to school, but on the other hand it seems so boring – I mean, now we can still do magic without being punished...'

'Yes, but we haven't got any wands,' said George reasonably.

'Yeah, that's a point,' Fred nodded, and turned to his snowman again. 'But we can do magic, can't we? We can-'

Suddenly, he stopped.

'What?,' asked George.

Fred frowned. 'Nothing,' he said mysteriously, 'nothing, just a thought that occurred me... But never mind. You'll see, anyway.'

George frowned, but his brother already bent down to pick up some stones and coal from the ground. 'Let's finish this guy, won't we?'

George nodded. 'I'll get a carrot from mum for his nose, what do you think?'

Fred nodded distractedly. George wondered where his mind was. 'Yeah,' he said, 'good idea.'

George hurried inside to get the carrot, and when he returned, he found that his brother stared at the snowman with satisfaction.

'Hey,' he said, 'mum wouldn't give me any of our vegetables, so I took a button, should do its job, shouldn't it? And I've also got an old hat from dad, he hasn't worn it in years...' He stabbed the button into the snowman's face, and just wanted to place the hat on the top, when Fred got in his way.. 'Let me do that,' he said.

George frowned as Fred took the hat from him. 'Hey!,' he said. 'Why don't you let me-'

But Fred had already placed the head upon the head of the snowman with such a force, it actually made George wonder why he didn't collapse – but the snow didn't seem to be very fragile. The next moment, George jumped backwards – the man had moved.

For a second he thought he was imagining things – surely, snow couldn't come to life, it never had been able to – but then he heard his brother screaming in triumph.

'Yes!,' Fred said. 'Yes, it worked!'

George turned to him, his eyes widening. 'You mean...'

The snowman now made a step backwards – or could you say a step? He was gliding, more like it, gliding away from them, and then came to a stand. George didn't know where to look – his brother or the snowman.

'Did you...,' he said, in a whisper now, full of admission, 'did you _jinx the hat_?'

Fred merely nodded. George stared.

'But... how?,' he said. 'How can you do stuff on purpose, I can't, usually...'

Fred shrugged. 'Just wanted to,' he said, 'look!' He pointed on the snowman, who was now moving again. George watched him as he started jumping around, and more, dancing around in their garden. Although he had grown up in a wizard family, he had never seen anything like it, and he wasn't sure whether he was admiring Fred – or was jealous on him.

'We should call him Frosty,' Fred said calmly. 'Frosty, the snowman.'

'Frosty,' George repeated.

'Yeah,' said Fred, 'why not? He's alive as he could be... He should be given a name, I think.'

George started to look at the man more closely. 'Amazing,' he said, 'truly, Fred. He can dance. Can he run? Can he play?'

Fred shrugged. 'Don't ask me,' he said, 'but I guess, if he could only laugh, that'd make him a better mate than Percy these days...'

Frosty now started running, and he ran towards their shed. Fred turned to George. 'Maybe we should go after him,' he said.

George nodded. 'Yes, maybe,' he said, and they hurried after the snowman, who was now helping himself with their broomsticks.

'Oh, no,' said George, and Fred saw it, too.

'That's Charlie's! Frosty, you'd better give it back!'

But Frosty didn't care for what Fred said, he grabbed the broomstick and then turned around. Fred was about to stop him as he passed them, but then he thought better of it; the snowman could easily overrun him.

George turned to Fred.

'Erm,' he said, 'what do we do?'

Fred had paled a bit. 'Let's run after him,' he said, and together they ran out of the garden, after Frosty, who was heading for Hogsmeade, so it seemed. But no matter how much they hurried – Fred's enchantment seemed to have been to good. They couldn't catch up with him.

Fred stopped, panting. 'Great,' he said, 'what now?'

They watched as Frosty ran down to the village, with the broomstick in his hand, waving it around happily.

They didn't see Frosty ever again – he disappeared into the village, laughing and shouting, leaving back the twins a little lost – what they were going to tell Charlie about his broomstick, they had no idea. They didn't dare going down to the village without their parent's permission, and so, they didn't see how their friend was melting his way through the end of winter, leaving behind a broomstick.

But after all, it was christmas time, and no one, not even quidditch-fanatic Charlie could be mad at his little brothers at christmas time. Especially not if you happened to find your broomstick, a few weeks later, lying in the middle of Hogsmeade village.


End file.
